A Twist In Time
by animeprincess503
Summary: Sakura is nineteen and pregnant with Gaara's kid/kids. Not only that, but she holds the two headed wolf Ine. Suddenly, Sakura finds herself in the past, and... what? Her pregnancy followed her! Join Sakura and her adventures in the past... ON HOLD gomen!
1. Chapter 1

A Twist In Time

I woke up and something felt different. I sat up and looked around my room.

_' This is my room I had when I was 12.' _I thought.

I sighed. If it weren't for my self control I would have screamed by now.

I got up and looked at the calender. I saw today was the day I become a genin.

I decided to get dressed. I walked to my closet and saw nothing but red.

I frowned in discust.

_' I had horrible taste in clothing when I was 12. I can't believe I wore that!' _I thought.

_**' Yeah.' **_Ine, my demon, said in dissatisfaction.

_' I'm definatly going shopping before school.'_

_**' Will you have time?'**_

_' Yeah, school doesn't start 'till 8 and it's 6.'_

_**' Oh. Well you had better cover your stomach. It's a little big.'**_

_' What?'_

I looked down and nearly screamed.

_' Why the hell did my pregnancy follow me?!'_

_**' I don't know.'**_

I sighed.

_' I'll just put a genjutsu on it.'_

I did some hand signs and my stomach was flat again.

I took one of my dresses grudgingly and put it on. I noticed it was a little tighter in the chest area than when I really was 12. I got my hitai-ate and tied it around my waist.

_' Time to go shopping!'_

I ran out and went to the nearest clothes store.

I came out 30 minutes later in a black tank top that stopped above my belly button, a black skirt that went to mid-thigh with slits on the sides, fishnets, a black trench coat, some black gloves, and some black heels like the ones I had when I was 14.

_' I'm gonna go get my belly button pierced.'_

I walked into a peircings shop and came out 10 minutes later with my belly button pierced, which was a dangling silver dagger.

_' I'm gonna go get a tattoo, too.'_

I went to a tattoo parlor and came out 30 minutes later with the japanese kanji for love on my right arm, below my shoulder, which was covered by my trench coat.

_' I'm gonna cut my hair too.'_

I walked into a hair salon and walked out 30 minutes later with my hair slightly above my shoulders and black highlights.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:50. I sighed.

_' Time for school.'_

I was at school 15 minutes later. I was walking down the hall and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into somebody. I fell and looked up. I saw I bumped into Kakashi.

" Are you okay?" He asked as he helped me up. He didn't notice I went inside his weapons pouch and took his Icha Icha Paradise book. I put it in my own weapons pouch before he could see.

" Yeah. I'm okay." I said.

" What's your name?" He asked curiously.

" Haruka." I lied smoothly.

" Hmm. Is that so?"

" Yep! You're Hatake Kakashi a Jonin that's capable of taking on a genin team right?" I asked.

" Yes. How did you know that?" He asked.

" Know your enemies, basic information gathering. You're a common topic among the ladies." I said offhandedly.

" Oh really?" He _giggled_.

" Um, I have to go. I'm late for class." I said, slowly backing away.

" Oh! Then don't let me keep you. Off to class you go." He said.

I nodded. " I hope I get you as a sensei." I said as I walked down the hall to my class.

I opened the door and all heads turned towards me. They all gaped.

" S-Sakura?" Naruto, Ino, and Iruka asked.

" That's my name." I said as I walked over to sit in between Naruto and Uchiha, that bastard.

I glared at him. He seemed shocked. I turned my attention back to Iruka.

" Glad you decided to join us Sakura." Iruka said.

" Whatever." I said indifferently.

" As I was saying before we were interrupted, Squad 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said.

I glared at him.

He shivered.

" Hey, hey! Why does a super cool ninja like me have to be on the same team as him." Naruto shouted pointing at Uchiha.

" My thoughts exactly." I murmured, glaring icily at Uchiha.

He shivered.

" Because, you had the lowest scores and Sasuke had the highest scores." Iruka answered.

" The next team is..." I blocked him out and before I knew it it was lunch time.

" Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to eat lunch with me?" Naruto asked.

" No, thank you. But I do know someone else you can eat with. She really likes you too." I said.

" Really?! Who?!" He asked excitedly.

" Hinata." I said. " She's a good one. Don't let her escape."

He nodded. " Hey Hinata-chan, want to eat lunch with me?!"

She nodded. She looked over at me and mouthed ' thank you'. I smiled.

I walked over to Ino.

" Hey Forehead Girl, if you're trying to get Sasuke, it's not going to work." Ino said.

" Did you miss how much I glared at him? I don't want him anymore. I want to be friends again. It was stupid to break off our friendship over that cold hearted bastard." I said.

Ino was shocked. I stuck out my hand.

" Friends?" I asked.

She smiled warmly. " Friends." She took my hand. " So do you think I should give up on Sasuke?"

" Yeah. He's just a cold hearted bastard who would break your heart if you didn't." I said. " Besides, I think he's gay."

" Okay." She said with a smile. " He probably is. Before you got here he and Naruto kissed accidentally. It was really funny now that I think about it."

I laughed. " Yep! Guess what!"

" What?" She asked.

" I set Naruto and Hinata up!" I said excitedly.

" Really? She's been crushing on him forever!"

" I know!" I looked at the clock. " Lunch is almost over. Let's get back to class."

She nodded.

We went back to class and I blocked everything else out. When I actually looked at what we were doing I saw we were waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

Naruto got mad and threw a tantrum.

I smiled fondly. Back in my time he had died, as Hokage, protecting the village. Uchiha was the one that killed him too. I, in turn, killed him. I smirked sadisticly when I thought of that memory. I then got sad. Kakashi had died in the war with Akatsuki. We had won, but not without casualties. I was the last of my team in my time.

He, he being Naruto, suddenly grabbed an eraser and put it in the door.

I sighed. He'll never learn.

" He's a Jonin, an elite ninja, do you really think he'll fall for that?" Uchiha said.

Just then a hand was on the door. It opened slowly and just as the eraser was about to hit Kakashi I threw a kunai so fast it looked like I hadn't even moved.

" Naruto." I said icily. " We are ninja. Do you understand what it means to be a ninja? It's not all fun and games. People die and if you go on acting like this you're going to die prematurely."

All eyes were on me.

I glared at them all. " It's the way of life. I'm just stating facts."

Everyone shivered.

" Well, I'll be on the roof." Kakashi said and poofed away.

Uchiha and Naruto got up and left.

I sighed. I disappeared in a shower of pink and black cherry blossoms and appeared on the stairs in front of Kakashi.

A couple minutes later Naruto and Uchiha joined me on the stairs.

" Okay. Let's introduce ourselves." Kakashi said.

" Show us how to do it!" Naruto yelled.

" I'm Hatake Kakashi. Likes. I like a lot of things. Hates. I don't really hate anything. Hobbies. I have lots of hobbies. Dreams. I haven't really thought about it."

I sweat dropped. _' Same old Kakashi.'_

" You, blondie. You go first." He said.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook. My hobbies are eating ramen and trying different kinds of ramen. And my dream is to be the greatest Hokage. So everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody. Somebody important." Naruto announced.

" You, emo kid, introduce yourself." Kakashi said.

Uchiha twitched. " My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything and I hate a lot of things. I don't have many hobbies. And my dream I will make a reality. I am going to kill a certain someone."

I snorted. " Good luck with that."

He glared at me. I glared back icily.

" You, pinkie, introduce yourself." Kakashi said.

" My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes and hates are none of your concern. My hobbies are my own. And my dream is none of your bussiness." I said emotionlessly.

" You lied to me?!" Kakashi yelled.

" Never give out information about yourself freely. It could get yourself killed." I said as if I was reading it out of a book.

He nodded. " Very good. You are the only one to pass my first test."

I nodded.

" Well, let's meet up for a survival exercise tomorrow at 5 am." Kakashi said.

" Survival exercise?" Naruto asked.

" Yes. Out of all the genin that passed, over 66 will fail. So that means only 3 teams will make it. It's a make it or break it, pass/fail test. The ones that fail get sent back to the academy."

Naruto gulped.

" Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke." He said before he disappeared.

I sighed. Naruto and Uchiha turned around to leave. " See you tomorrow, Naruto, Uchiha." I said before I disappeared in a shower of pink and black cherry blossoms. They turned around only to see pink and black cherry blossoms where I stood only moments before.

I reappeared in my room and layed down on my bed.

_**' What are you going to do tomorrow?'**_ Ine asked.

_' I'm going to eat breakfast and show up to practice 3 hours late!'_

_**' That's my girl! So are you going to tell Hokage-sama about your pregnancy?'**_

_' Yeah, that'd probably be best. We can probably get Tsunade-sama here to help us deliver.'_

_**' Yeah, but it's gonna be hard without Gaara here.'**_

_' Yeah. Well, I'd better go see Hokage-sama now.'_

I disappeared in a flurry of pink and black cherry blossoms and reappeared outside the Hokage Tower.

I walked inside and over to the receptionist's desk. The receptionist looked up.

" Can I speak with the Hokage please?" I asked.

She nodded.

I walked up to the door to the Hokage's room and knocked. I heard a muffled ' come in' and I walked in.

Sarutobi looked up and smiled. " Yes? What is it Sakura?"

" Sir, I need to tell you something of the upmost importance." I said seriously.

He nodded.

I did some hand signs and sound proofed the room.

" What is it Sakura? And what's with the change?" He asked.

" The change is because I hated how I looked before and I have to tell you that I'm from the future." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

A Twist In Time

" The change is I hated how I looked before and I have to tell you that I'm from the future." I said.

He stared at me. " Explain to me what happens in the future."

" Orochimaru is going to attack during the Chunin Exams, he's after Uchiha. He's going to trick Sand into helping him by killing the Kazekage and posing as him. Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, are going to infiltrate as examanees from Suna. They were tricked so it doesn't break the treaty. Orochimaru comes to the Chunin Exams for the 3rd round and fights you to the death. You die. Gaara is the container for Shukaku. He becomes Kazekage. Uchiha leaves the village to get power from Orochimaru to kill his brother. Orochimaru just wants Uchiha for his body. I still find that gross. Naruto goes and trains with Jiriya for 2 years and eventually becomes the 6th Hokage but he dies in protecting the village by the hand of Uchiha. I killed Uchiha. We go to war with Akatsuki and we win, but not without casualties, one of them being Hatake Kakashi. I was trained by Tsunade-sama herself and exceed her in strength and medical capabilities. She becomes the 5th Hokage. I'm also Gaara's wife and I am pregnant with his child/children. I also hold the two-headed wolf Ine." I finished out of breath.

" How do I know you're not lying?" He asked skeptically.

" Bring me a severely injured person." I said.

He nodded. A person was brought in and he was bleeding from a deep gash in his abdomine.

I recognised him as Yamato. I kneeled down and my hands glowed pink, because of Ine's influence, and healed the wound.

He opened his eyes, which were shut tight in pain, and looked at me in surprise.

" Hello Yamato." I said.

He stared at me. " How do you know my name?"

" I was trained by Tsunade-sama." I said.

He nodded his head in understanding. He left the room.

Sarutobi was staring at me in suprise. " Okay, I believe you." He said. " How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

" 4 months." I said.

" Ah. Wait. Shouldn't you be a bit..." He asked.

I nodded. I released the genjutsu on my stomach.

" Could we bring Tsunade-sama here so she can help me give birth in a few months?" I asked. " Because Gaara won't be here."

He nodded. " You know, I know of a jutsu that can bring his mind and soul from your time here to stay in his 12 year old body permanently, much like yourself." he said.

" You do?" I asked.

He nodded. " Do you want my to do it now?"

I shook my head. " It would cause to much of a ruckus. Do it when he comes for the Chunin Exams."

He nodded. " I'll do that if you promise to work at the hospital as Head Nurse." He said cheerily.

I nodded. " I'll do that, as long as it's kept a secret from the public, besides the hospital."

He nodded. " Then I'll get started on the letter to Tsunade. Here, take this to the hospital." He said as he handed me a sheet of paper.

I nodded.

I left in a swirl of pink and black cherry blossoms and appeared outside the hospital.

I walked in and the receptionist looked up. I handed the sheet of paper to the woman.

" Lord Hokage wants me to work here from now on." I said.

She read the paper with wide eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. " Nice to meet you Sakura-sama."

I smiled back.

" There is a patient in room 213 that you need to attend to." She said as she handed me a clipboard.

" This is the only patient I'm taking today, okay?" I said.

She nodded.

I walked down the hall to room 213 and walked in. I was surprised to see my team there.

I sighed. " What did Naruto do this time?"

They looked at me in surprise.

" Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

" I heard Naruto was hurt so I came here. You both probably have stuff to do so I'll wait here for the doctor." I lied smoothly.

They nodded and left.

I looked at the charts. It said he was attacked by fangirls. I snorted in my head.

I sat on Naruto's bed and healed his minor concussion, cuts, bruises, broken bones, and fractures instantly.

I sweat dropped. _' Those fangirls sure did a number on him.'_

I left before Naruto woke up.

I walked out of the room and down the hall to the reception area.

" I'm leaving now okay?" I said to the receptionist.

She nodded.

I disappeared in a burst of black and pink cherry blossoms.

I reappeared in my room and looked at the clock. I saw it was 9.

I decided to go to bed. I changed into some night clothes, which was a black tank top and some black short shorts and promptly fell asleep.

I woke up at 7. I walked through my empty apartment to the kitchen. My parents had died in battle 2 years ago and now I live alone in an apartment.

I fixed myself some Cap'n Crunch Crunch Berries. I finished eating 10 minutes later. I washed my bowl and set it aside to dry. I walked to my room and changed into my outfit. I brushed my hair and teeth. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. I decided I would go now.

On the way there I remembered the book and decided to read it.

I finished reading the 4th chapter as I arrived at the training grounds just in time to see Kakashi explaining the test.

I stayed hidden until he finished explaining, I put the book up, and then I walked out.

" Sakura, you're late." He said.

" Whatever. Let's get on with this excercise." I said.

He nodded. We all disappeared.

20 minutes later I felt him approach. He wasn't hiding his chakra signature. He thought too lowly of me. I snorted.

" Come on out, Kakashi! This isn't fun if you don't hide your chakra signature." I said.

He walked out. " You're not like the others."

" No, I'm not. They haven't seen comrades, friends, loved ones die. They haven't felt what it's like to not be able to save a friends life. To have their blood stain their hands. I have. But now I have a chance to save them." I said. " You know what it's like to lose a comrade, a friend."

He stared at me. _' She's seen far too much for her age.'_

" Fight me Kakashi. Fight me with your Sharingan." I said.

" How did you...?"

" Information gathering."

He nodded. He lifted his hitai-ate.

I pulled out the book.

He looked at my wide eyed.

" How did you...?" He asked.

" When I bumped into you yesterday." I said. " Not that bad of a book either."

He paled. " You read my book?" He asked, mortified.

" Yup! I always thought these were just smut but it actually has a storyline. Really interesting." I said. " Actually, the main character..."

Kakashi covered his ears, but he could read lips so he closed his eyes. Big mistake.

I moved so fast I was a blur. I grabbed a bell and sat on a nearby rock. I started to read the book from where I left off.

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw me reading the book. He looked down and he saw he was missing a bell. He looked up and saw I had the bell. He walked up to me and sat beside me. He took a grab at the bell but I wasn't sitting there any more. I was sitting on a tree brach on the other side of the clearing we were in, swinging my legs back and forth, humming happily. He sighed and closed his eyes.

" Sakura, will you give me back my book?" He asked.

" You already have it." I said amused.

He opened his eyes.

" Your weapons pouch." I said still amused.

He stared at me while he dug in his weapons pouch and pulled out his book. He looked at the book in alarm then back at me.

" How..."

" Doesn't matter." I cut him off. I jumped of the tree branch gracefully. " I'll be at the posts." I said as I disappeared in a swirl of black and pink cherry blossoms.

I reappeared in front of the memorial stone. I stared down at it sadly.

_' I'll make sure all of their names don't end up on this stone if I can do anything about it.'_

_**' Yeah, we couldn't save them last time, but now we have a chance to save them.'**_

_' Yeah, and I'll make sure, to the best of my abilities, that I can save them.' _I thought as I traced my parents' names. _' Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Kurenei, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Tsunade-sama, Jiriya, Shizune-onee-chan. I'll make sure you don't die.'_

Just then the bell rang. I steeled my eyes over and walked to sit on a high tree branch, using chakra. I hid my chakra signature. I brought out a scroll that held a puppet that looked like me and summoned it. Kankuro had made it and taught me how to use it. It looked lifelike too. I made it sit down beside Naruto using invisible chakra strings. I pulled out 2 video cameras and positioned one showing me and the other showing the logs. I pressed record.

Uchiha came out of the woods and sat on the other side of Naruto, who was tied to a post. Kakashi appeared and looked around.

" Good. We're all here." Kakashi said.

" Kakashi, why do you only have one bell?" Uchiha asked.

" Oh, Sakura took one." Kakashi said.

I made my puppet hold up the bell by the string, face blank.

" What?! How could she take one when I couldn't?!" He asked angrily.

" Maybe it's because I'm better than you." I said, throwing my voice so it sounded like it was coming from my puppet.

Uchiha got up and tried to stab my puppet with a kunai. I made my puppet do a backflip.

" Now, now. No need to attack each other." Kakashi said.

I made my puppet nod and go sit down.

Uchiha did the same.

" Now, I've decided that I won't make you go back to the academy." Naruto got all excited. " I've decided to drop you all from the program, permanently." Naruto got quiet.

Uchiha got angry and attacked Kakashi. Kakashi was sitting on Uchiha the next moment.

" Sakura, kill Naruto now, or Sasuke dies." Kakashi said.

I made my puppet nod. I made her get out a needle quickly and throw it in Naruto's neck. Naruto slumped over.

Kakashi and Uchiha stared at me in shock, suprise, and a little fear.

" You weren't supposed to kill him." Kakashi said.

" I know." I threw my voice.

" They why did you kill him?"

" Because." I said.

" Because isn't an answer." Kakashi said.

" My reasons are my own." I made her cut Naruto down.

Kakashi got off Uchiha and checked Naruto for a pulse.

" He's definately dead. There's no pulse."

I made my puppet pull out the needle.

" I'll take him to his house." I said as I made my puppet pick Naruto up. " What time is practice in the morning?"

" 7." Kakashi said.

I made my puppet nod. My puppet disappeared and reappeared beside me in the tree. I gathered the video cameras and put my puppet away. I picked up Naruto and carried him to his apartment, which was right next to mine. I layed him down in his bed and healed the puncture wound. I got a sticky note and wrote:

_Morning practice is at 10 am. Be there._

_Sakura_

I stuck the sticky note on his forehead so he would be sure to read it. I got some asprin, for his headache when he woke up, and some water and put it on his bedside table.

I left his house and walked into mine.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 2.

_' Man I'm tired.'_

_**' Hey, Sakura I have something to tell you.'**_

_' What is it Ine?'_

_**' Well, your kids are gonna have some of my and Shukaku's chakra.'**_

_' What do you mean?'_

_**' Well, when you and Gaara had sex, Shukaku and I had sex, so your kids are going to have some of our chakra.'**_

_' What?!'_

I sighed.

I decided to go see Hokage-sama.

I appeared in Hokage-sama's office and found him talking with Kakashi. I stayed in the corner in the shadow and hid my chakra.

" -And she just killed her team mate Naruto." Kakashi said.

" She killed him?" He asked. " Did she kill him unprevoked or what?"

" No. I told her to kill Naruto or her other team mate Sasuke died. And she killed him quickly and without hesitation. When I told her she wasn't supposed to kill him she answered ' I know'. When I asked her why she said ' My reasons are my own'. Earlier we were talking and I said that she wasn't like the others. She anwered ' No, I'm not. They haven't seen comrades, friends, loved ones die. They haven't felt what it's like to not be able to save a friend's life. To have their bllood stain their hands. I have. And now I have a chance to save them. You know what it's like to lose a friend, a comrade.' She's seen far too much for her age." Kakashi said.

He nodded. " Yes, that is true. Far too much. You are dismissed Kakashi." He said. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Hokage-sama." I said stepping out of the shadows.

" Ah, Sakura. I had a feeling you were there. Tell me. Is it true you killed Naruto?" He asked.

I laughed. " No. It wasn't even me."

He looked at me in confusion.

" Kankuro-onii-chan made me a puppet and taught me how to use it." I said.

" Ah. But how did you make his heart stop if he's not dead?" He asked.

" I had my puppet throw a needle into his neck. There are no major arteries in the neck so it made his heart stop without killing him. Any tracker ninja or medical ninja knows that." I explained.

" Ah." He said. " Did you just come to clear that up or is there something more?"

" There's 2 things actually. The first thing is: when you bring Panda-chan here can you bring Temari-onee-chan and Kankuro-onii-chan too? I mean, wouldn't it be weird if Panda-chan suddenly knew me?" I said.

He raised an eyebrow. " Panda-chan?"

" My pet name for Gaara."

He nodded. " I'll see what I can do. And the other thing?"

" When is Tsunade-sama going to be here?" I asked.

" She should be here any minute now." He said.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

He sighed. " Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall come." He muttered. " Come in."

Tsunade and Shizune came in.

Tsunade took one look at me and said, " You must be my apprentice from the future."

I nodded. " Can you take a look?" I asked.

She nodded.

We all went to the hospital. We got a vacant room and she started the test.

It ended 20 minutes later.

" You're kids are fine." She said.

" Kids? I'm having more than one?"

" Yes. You are having 3. 2 boys and 1 girl."

" Wow. Gaara's gonna be happy. He wanted a boy. I wanted a girl. Now we get both."

" Yeah. I noticed something strange though."

" What is it? My kids are okay right?!"

" Yes, they're fine. It's just that they have chakra already. Normally kids don't get chakra this early."

" Oh. Ine explained this to me an hour ago. She and Shukaku mated when Gaara and I had sex so they get some of their chakra." I explained.

" Oh. Okay then. Wait. Why did she wait until an hour ago to tell you?" Tsunade asked.

_' Well?'_

_**' Um, well, I kinda forgot.'**_

_' Oh.'_

" Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

" I'm back! And with an answer too!" I said.

" Really? And what was that?"

" She forgot!" I said happily.

They sweat dropped.

" Well, it's getting late so I'd better get home. I have training in the morning."

They looked outside and saw the sun was setting.

" Oh! Sakura! Do you have any rooms you could spare? Shizune and I can't afford a hotel."

" Um, yeah. I live alone anyways so I'd enjoy the company while waiting for Panda-chan."

" Panda-chan?" Shizune asked.

" Gaara." I answered.

" Oh."

We walked out of the hospital.

" Why do you call him Panda-chan?" Tsunade asked.

I smiled. " Because this one time I saw a picture of chibi-Gaara on Halloween and he was a panda! He was so cute and the name kinda stuck." I explained.

" Oh."

We reached my apartment then.

We walked inside.

" Oh! Do you wanna watch something I did today? I recorded it!" I said.

" Sure." They answered.

I got the tapes and fused them together so that they played side by side.

I came back in and placed it in the vcr.

5 minutes later the video was over.

Shizune and Tsunade were laughing their heads off.

Tsunade wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

" I didn't know you were a puppeteer." Tsunade said.

" Kankuro-onii-chan taught me." I said.

" That was funny how they didn't even realize it was a puppet." Shizune laughed.

" And how they thought that Naruto kid was dead." Tsunade added.

" They still do, too. I'll video tape their reactions for you tomorrow." I said.

" Okay."

" Your rooms are this way." I said getting up.

They followed me down the hall.

" Tsunade-sama, this is your room on the left, and Shizune-onee-chan, this is your room on the right. If you need anything I'll be in here, between you."

They nodded.

" 'Night." I said, yawning.

" 'Night." They said.

I walked into my room and changed into my night clothes. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

A Twist In Time

I woke up at 6 the next morning. I got up and made me my Crunch berries. I finished 10 minutes later. I washed my bowl and set it to dry. I walked into my room and got dressed. I grabbed the video camera and put it in my trench coat pocket. I looked at a clock and saw it was 6:20.

I wrote a note on two sticky notes and placed them on Shizune's and Tsunade's foreheads. They read:

_I've gone to morning practice. I'll be home in a few hours. Help yourselves to anything in the house._

_Sakura_

I left the apartment. I walked down the street and saw a book store. I walked in and bought a few books.

I walked to the meeting place, which was the bridge, reading the first volume of my books I bought. If it weren't for my self control I would be giggling and blushing like mad.

I reached the bridge and saw Uchiha was already there. He ignored me and I ignored him, still reading my book.

3 hours later I had finished my second book and I silently got my video camera out.

Kakashi arrived.

" Yo." He said. He eyed me carefully.

They didn't notice the video camera as I pressed record. I stepped back and leaned against the railing.

Uchiha stood next to Kakashi, who had jumped down from the pillar thing.

" Hey, hey, hey! Why is Kakashi-sensei early?!" A voice yelled from behind me. I smirked.

_' And let the fun begin.' _I thought sadistically.

Kakashi and Uchiha looked down the road at a orange clad figure approaching fast with wide eyes.

" Naruto/Dobe?!" They yelled.

" Yeah? What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto asked.

" I thought you were dead! I saw Sakura kill you! I even checked for a pulse and there wasn't one!" Kakashi yelled.

" Dead?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. " I knew you didn't like me, but dead? And why would Sakura-chan try to kill me? She carried me home, told me when practice was, and even got me some asprin for my headache I had earlier."

They stared at me and saw I had recorded it all.

" You knew about this didn't you?" Uchiha asked.

I glared at him. " Well, no shit I did! I was the one that ' killed' him."

Kakashi stared at me. " How did you stop his heart if he's not dead?"

I sighed. " I threw a needle in his neck. There are no major arteries in the neck so it made his heart stop without killing him."

They stared at me.

" You know it's not nice to stare?" I said, bored.

" You know it's not nice to trick your team mates into thinking their other team mate is dead?" Uchiha sneered.

I glared icily at him. " Keep your fucking comments to yourself, you cold hearted bastard."

Everyone stared at me in shock.

I sighed. " If all you're going to do is stare at me I have a book to read." I pulled out my book, which was Icha Icha Paradise volume 3.

They stared at me.

" You read smut?!" Naruto yelled.

" Yeah, I read smut. I need something to do while I wait for Panda-chan." I said absently.

" Wait, who's Panda-chan?" Kakashi asked.

" You'll find out soon." I said absently. " I'm gonna head home if we're not going to train."

I walked off.

10 minutes later I was deep in the forest. I put up my book and sighed.

_' I guess I'll go get some weights from Gai. I need to bring up my stamina.'_

I walked to team Gai's training grounds and saw Lee and Neji sparring, Tenten sharpening her weapons, and Gai supervising the spar.

I walked up to Gai. He looked down at me.

" Your youth is strong! What do you need?" He asked in a good guy pose.

I sweat dropped. " Um, I need some weights."

" Okay! Here! I tried to get Tenten and Neji to use them but they refused." Guy said handing me 20 pound weights. I snorted.

" You're underestimating me. Give me more." I said.

All eyes were on me.

" Very well then. Here." He handed me 2 80 pound weights.

" This is a good start." I said nodding in satisfaction. " Thanks Gai."

" How do you know my name?" He asked. " And who are you?"

" My name is Sonura Haruka." I lied. " And Kakashi told me."

" Ah! My eternal rival! What did he say about me?" He asked.

" He said you were a freak that had bushy eyebrows and wore green spandex. He also told me you were the best in taijutsu." I said.

He smiled. " Ah!"

" Would you help me get my stamina up?" I asked. " Kakashi isn't much of a help."

" Ah! Yes I would be glad to help! Come here tomorrow at 3."

I nodded. " Okay!"

I looked at Neji. His Byakugan was on and he was looking at my stomach.

...

" Shit!" They all jumped. " I gotta go! Um, there's an emergency at home. Bye!" I disappeared in a burst of black and pink cherry blossoms.

I reappeared in my living room.

" Hi Sakura!" Tsunade said.

" Hi Tsunade-sama. Oh! I recorded their reactions. Want to watch?"

" Yes!"

Half an hour later we were laughing.

" Oh my god! That was hillarious!" Tsunade said.

" Yeah. Hey, want to go to a bar?" I asked.

" Aren't you a little young?"

" Not if you say I'm your apprentice and you want to get me immune to alcohol."

Tsunade smiled slyly. " I really like you, Sakura."

" I do too!" I said. " Now let me go change!"

I came out of my room 20 minutes later. I was in a black skirt that ended a little above mid-thigh, a black tank top that ended above my belly button and showed a lot of cleavage in a pretty way, black high heels, and a dangling silver skull belly button ring. I also had on some light make up.

" Wow! You look hot!" Tsunade said.

" Thanks." I looked at the clock and saw it was 6.

We walked outside and walked into a random bar.

" Wait! Sakura, your kids!" Tsunade said.

" Oh yeah. I'll just use a jutsu to make sure my kids don't get hurt while I'm drinking." I said as I perfomed the jutsu. " There! All done! Now let's get drunk!"

4 hours and 40 sake bottles later Kakashi and Genma came in.

I snuck up on Kakashi and hugged him from behind.

" Man Kakashi. When did you get so hooot?" I asked sensually.

He turned around. " Sakura?! What are you doing here?!"

Genma laughed. " You're getting picked up by a 12 year old!"

" Not just any 12 year old either. This is my student!" Kakashi said.

Genma stopped laughing and looked me over. He whistled. " Pretty hot student if I do say so myself."

" Sakura! What about Panda-chan?" Tsunade asked.

I gasped. I let go of Kakashi and fell on the floor. " Oh no! If Panda-chan knew I was cheating on him we don't get to have any fun anymore!" I cried.

" Sakura, who's Panda-chan?" Kakashi asked.

" He's my -sniff- husband." I said.

" What did you mean by ' fun'?" Genma asked.

" Sex, silly!" I said happily. I then got sad. " I want Panda-chan!" I cried on Tsunade.

Kakashi and Genma stared at me.

" Tsunade-chan! I want Panda-chan!" I cried. " I want him now!"

" Sakura, you have to wait. He'll be here in a few weeks." Tsunade comforted.

" Okay!" I said happily, drying my tears. " Kakashi, Genma, come join us!"

They followed us to our table. There they saw all of our bottles of sake.

" How much did you drink?!" They yelled.

" Only about 20 bottles each." I answered. I started crying out of the blue.

Kakashi stared at me. " What happened?"

" No! Take me with you! I love you Mr. Pink Unicorn!" I screamed.

" What the hell is she saying?!" Kakashi asked.

I then fainted.

Tsunade sighed. " She doesn't have a high alcohol tolerance. I'll take her home. She's really drunk. She's just muttering nonsense."

Tsunade then left in a puff of smoke.

" Oh, here's the bill sirs. They didn't pay so you have to." A waitress said.

" 500?!" They yelled.

A few days later...

I woke up with a major hangover.

" Tsunade! How much did we drink last night?!" I yelled.

" Only 30 bottles this time." She said.

" Oh. Okay then. I have to go meet my team for a mission so later!"

I changed into my outfit and added the weights and the black leg and arm warmers.

I ran to the bridge. I saw I was the last one there.

" Nice of you to join us Sakura." Kakashi glared.

" What? Are you still mad that you had to pay for my sake?" I asked.

" Yes! Now I'm broke and I can't buy Icha Icha Paradise volume 6."

" I'll get it for you. I know the author _personally_." I said.

" Really?!"

" Please don't yell. I've got a major hang over. I'll get it for you later. So what's the mission?" I asked.

" We have to escort and protect the master bridge builder Tazuna." Kakashi said.

_' Shit! This soon?! I need to save Haku. He didn't deserve to die.'_

_**' I know. We have to save Zabuza too. The kid practically worships him.'**_

_' I know. I need to tell Tsunade.'_

I sighed. " I have to go home and pack."

" Okay. Go and let's meet at the gate in half an hour." Kakashi said.

I nodded. I appeared in my room. I started packing clothes, weapons, scrolls, weapons, food, weapons, water, and more weapons into a bag. I sorta developed a weapons fetish from training with Tenten before she died in my time. ( A/N: Obsessive much? Oo')

I hid weapons on my body and put my hair up in a tight bun and held it there with two senbon. I hid some more scrolls containing weapons in my trench coat. I put on more weights and found Tsunade in the living room.

" Tsunade, I'm going on a mission. I have to escort someone. It's going to take a week or so, okay?"

She nodded.

" Don't destroy the place. Also, where's Shizune?"

" She has a cold." Tsunade said.

" Oh. Okay then. Don't drink to much. You know you'll regret it later. Bye!"

I ran out the door.

I ran to the hotsprings and found Jiriya peeking into the womens' bath. I silently walked up to him from behind.

" Letcher." I said accusingly in his ear.

He looked up in alarm.

" Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked.

" You know how I said I would need something from you in the future? Well that time is now."

" What do you want?" He asked.

" I want you to give me 2 copies of every new Icha Icha Paradise book you make before they hit stores and a volume 6. My sensei is a huge fan." I rolled my eyes.

He nodded quickly. He handed me 3 books. They were 2 volume 7s, which don't hit the stores for weeks, and a volume 6.

" Fine! Just as long as you don't beat me up again and expose me."

I nodded. " Bye Jiriya. See you when you give me the new volume."

I ran to the gates and saw I was the last one again.

" Kakashi, I got your book and a copy of volume 7, it's signed too." I said as l handed them to him.

" Volume 7?! That doesn't hit the stores for weeks! How did you get it?!" He asked.

" l told you. I know the author _personally_."

" You. Are. A. God!" He said, practically bowing at my feet.

I sweat dropped. " Okay...?" I said slowly.

I looked up and saw Tazuna. I walked over to him. I bowed.

" I will protect you with my life." I said with determination. I looked up and he could see the truth of it in my eyes. " But... never underestimate me. It would be a deadly mistake." I said narrowing my eyes and glaring at him.

He gulped. " O-Okay."

I smiled. " Good! Now that we understand each other, let's get going!"

_' That girl is scary.'_ Tazuna thought.

" Oh, Sakura. What's with the arm and leg warmers?" Kakashi asked.

" Their concealing something I don't want you to see." I said cryptically.

We started walking and I fell back a bit. Nobody noticed. We passed the puddle and I jumped into a tree. I waited until they were out of earshot 'till I brought out my puppet and made it throw a kunai at the puddle, while I, myself, was consealing my presense in the tree.

The ninja jumped out. I made my puppet run into the foliage for the ninja to follow. They did.

" Pretty smart girl." One said.

" Probably all she has too." Said the other.

I brought out another puppet and transformed it to look like me. I made my other puppet form the hand signs for the clone jutsu. There was a cloud of smoke and my other puppet was beside the first.

" Just a clone?" The first asked.

" We're going to kill you girl." The other said.

" No, I am." I said lowly, throwing my voice so it sounded from behind them.

They turned around and I made my puppets attack them quickly.

They screamed out in pain. The others heard and ran to the site.

I put my puppets away quickly and wounded my self lightly, but it still looked like I came out of a pretty bad battle.

" Sakura!" Kakashi and Naruto yelled. They ran up to me. I sat down against a tree.

" What happened?" Kakashi asked.

I made myself sound weak. " I noticed a puddle and threw a kunai at it. Those ninja came out of it and I fought them. They said they were after Tazuna. Gato sent them. I think they were chunin." I coughed up blood. " They said they work under Zabuza."

Kakashi stared at me. " Good work. You did well in gathering information." He looked over my wounds. His eyes widened slightly.

_' Her wounds look self inflicted and are almost healed.'_

" Kakashi? What's wrong?" I asked, even though I already knew.

" Nothing. Let's get you to a hospital."

" No!" They stared at me. " I mean, I'm fine. Let's go. I can take care of myself."

They nodded slowly.

We walked for 2 hours and I almost thought Zabuza wouldn't come.

Just then I sensed a sword coming towards us.

I knocked everyone out and caught the sword in mid-flight.

" Little girl, you are quite strong." A voice said from behind me.

" Shit!" I cursed as I swung the sword around quickly. I smelled blood. I had hit him.

" You'll regret that girl." The voice said as a figure came out of the trees.

I smirked. " No. No, I don't think I will Zabuza."


End file.
